Is the Destiny?
by BlueNeko-KasamineH
Summary: Tener presentimientos debe ser una señal a las cuales siempre debes hacer cazo, sino pasan cosas horribles y tu vida se ve afectada para siempre... soy mala para los summary x-X un TetoxLen y MikuxKaito denle una oportunidad si? OwO
1. Prologo

Prologo…

- Pov

Aun no comprendo porque o que sucedió… esta es la época más triste de mi vida… en estos días es cuando mis sueños llenos de colores, música y baguettes, se vuelven oscuras pesadillas recobrando ese día… de seguro se preguntaran quien soy yo, bueno… me llamo Kasane Teto, tengo 15 años y una obsesión hacia los baguettes… pero en estas fechas parece que olvido todo lo que me importa, o importaba… solo recordaba con mucha tristeza y remordimiento, como había sucedido…

* * *

*- Flash Back -*

-Vamos apresúrate Teto… llegaremos tarde… no quiero perderme el autobús…- me llamaba mi mejor amiga Momo… ella era un año más chica que yo, siempre sentí que ella me comprendía aun mas que mi desinteresado hermano Ted…

- Cierto, oye, corre o te matare por retasarnos en el viaje – dijo Uta o como ella le gusta que le digan Defoko o Def , también era muy buena amiga mía pero a veces sentía que quería matarme… n_n''

- De seguro se le quedaron pegadas las sabanas a ese monstro… - esta vez hablo mi ''adorable'' hermano, Ted, siento que se cree mucho por ser el mayor…

- Ya voy, ya voy –

- Vámonos Teto se nos hace tarde… -

- No te preocupes Momo, llegaremos… - en ese instante sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho… no aguante mas y tirando las maletas al piso, solté un grito de dolor…

- Teto… te encuentras bien? –

- Se nos hará tarde… - dijo Ted mostrando su preocupación hacia a mi -*n/a: sarcasmo, lo ven xD *-

- esto es importante Ted… espera – el solo soltó un bufido…- Te sientes bien? – me pregunto con su cara de preocupación…

- Si, si fue solo un dolor pequeño… -

- pues eso no pareció… - con cara de no estar muy convencida

- créanme… vámonos se nos hace tarde… - tomando las maletas… todos empezaron a salir del apartamento y yo estaba pensando que fue eso… sentía… sentía… que algo sucedería… pero… no dije nada para no arruinarles el viaje… seguro me dirían que estoy alucinando… y creyendo que no era nada importante partimos a la estación de buses…

- bueno estamos aquí… -

- si bueno hay que abordar el autobús… - todos nos subimos y al subir sentí un escalofrió horrible… presentía que algo cambiaria ese día…

En el autobús, ya en marcha, ya no estaba segura si tenía miedo o terror, todos estaban dormidos, me empezó a presionar, el mismo dolor en el pecho… esta vez me dio más fuerte que lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos…

De repente se oye un gran impacto, como de un balazo… corro a ver a la cabina del conductor y veo que estaba sangrando horriblemente del pecho y como el autobús estaba fuera de control… rápido regreso a donde mis amigos… veo que ahora todos están despiertos y asustados, rápidamente les digo que el conductor estaba muerto, ellos comienzan a desesperarse, así que vamos a la cabina del conductor e intentamos tomar el mando… mala elección, ya que los controles empezaron a hacer corto, corrimos lejos de la cabina, el autobús se da un gran impacto, y empezó a caer por un acantilado… Momo, me abrazo sintiendo que este era el final… Uta solo veía a las personas gritar… Ted, el por primera vez tenía una cara de preocupación… y yo… yo solo deje de escuchar todo a mi alrededor… solo recuerdo a Momo llorando… vidrios rotos… sangre… y una explosión…

Adolorida… y con la vista muy borrosa… solo alcanzaba a divisar fuego… y como muchos cuerpos estaban tirados por ahí con charcos de sangre debajo de ellos… busque a mis amigos y no los encontraba… quizás la explosión nos separo….intente hacer un movimiento, pero fue en vano… empiezo a divisar a Momo y Uta, sacando fuerzas de no sé donde, consigo arrastrarme hasta ellas y con mucho miedo comprobé lo que más temía… estaban muertas…

*- Fin de Flash Back -*

* * *

Ahora estoy en sola… sola en este mundo vació… la antigua Teto… la que sonreía… la que cantaba con alegría… la que le gustaban las bromas de Momo… se esfumo… dejando a la nueva Teto… siempre triste… distraída… sin ganas de nada… distanciada…

Han pasado dos años, extraño mucho a Momo y Uta… y aun sin saber el paradero de mi hermano Ted… ahora no puedo caminar, he estado 2 años en silla de ruedas... ni siquiera he querido cantar… solo he escrito una canción..

COMO LOS EXTRAÑO…! – dije soltando algunas lagrimas

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.- _

_Bueno como ya habrán notado empecé un nuevo fic ^^_

_Esta vez de vocaloid y con nueva forma de escritura ((espero que haya salido bien, ya que es la primera vez que escribo así T^T)) ya tenía esta historia escrita ((solo como 3 capítulos)) y los estaba perfeccionando para que fuera digno de subir en fanfiction ^^ _

_Lamento haber echo un prologo tan triste pero ya tenía mucho que quería empezar un fic con un trama como este y… Teto es mi favorita ^^_

_Bueno espero que ese fic les agrade ^^_

…_**Montse-CatDestiny…**_

_PD: soñé feo cuando escribí esto… :S xD_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1 - ¿Quién es esa chica?**_

- Pov

ufff han pasado 2 años desde que en las noticias pasaron de ese autobús fuera de control, según dicen ninguna persona sobrevivió… pero siento que no todas han de estar muertas… o algunos deben estar perdidos… me da mucha tristeza ese acontecimiento…

Hola me llamo Hatsune Miku… tengo 16 años… y con algunos amigos somos Vocaloids… es muy genial porque todos vivimos en una misma casa… ahora hay un festival… lo bueno es que ponen a cantar a personas al azar jijijiji es tan emocionante… ahora estamos a punto de salir

- Están Listos!... – grite con mucho entusiasmo

- siiiiiiiii!

- pues vámonos… - quizás deba de presentarles a los otros Vocaloids… ayy por dónde empezar… mmm... bueno los dos rubios son Rin & Len de 16 años… después esta Neru de 15 años… que también es rubia, Kaito, mi hermoso novio de 17 años.. -*n/a: babaa xD *- y Luka de 16 años… que siempre ha estado enamorada de Len pero él no le hace caso… xD... muy bien ya que he nombrado a todos es hora de ir al festival... wooo…

* * *

Normal Pov

Todos llegaron al festival y se subieron a muchos juegos… como los carritos chocones, la montaña rusa… etc.

- woo eso sí que me ha cansado – dijo Len

- sí y luego Neru me vomito enzima Dx – reclamo el peliazul

- lo siento u/u – expreso con vergüenza

Se empieza a escuchar música…

- escuchan?... creo que ya empezaron a pasar a gente a canta… vamos a ver… :D – Miku los jala…

Al llegar ven a una chica de cabello rojo/rosa en muletas mientras sostenía ((apenas)) el micrófono y tenía una cara suplicante de no querer cantar… ella, dio un gran suspiro y dio una señal de que si iba a cantar después de todo… la música empezó a sonar de nuevo…

-…Uninstall, Ano tokino saikou Real ga, Mikou karani kita nowa

Bokurano sonazaiwa konnanimo tanjundato, Waraini kitanda

Mimiwo fusaidemo, Ryoutewo surinukeru shinjitsuni madouyo

Hosoi karadano, Dokoni chikarawo irete tateba ii

Uninstall Uninstall

Kono hoshino musuuno inochiwo hitotsudato, Imano bokuniwa rikai dekinai

Uninstall Uninstall

Osorewo shiranai senshino youni, Furumau shikanai

Uninstall

Bokurano muishikiwa

Katteni togisumasarete yuku youda, Bed no shitano rinkakunonai kehaini, Kono mega hiraku tokiwa

Kokoronado nakute, Nanimokamo kowashite shimau hageshisa dake

Shizukani kiete yuku kisetsumo, Erabenaito iuno nara

Uninstall Uninstall

Bokurano kawariwa inaikara, Futsuuni nagareteta ano nichijouwo

Uninstall Uninstall

Kono tede owarasetaku naru, Nanimo warui koto janai

Uninstall

Uninstall Uninstall

Kono hoshino musuuno inochiwo hitotsudato, Imano bokuniwa rikai dekinai

Uninstall Uninstall

Osorewo shiranai senshino youni, Furumau shikanai

Uninstall…-

-Wow esa voz …- susurro un Len muy embobado

-tienes razón es una voz muy linda, quien será esa chica?- respondió Miku feliz

-demasiado..- contesto de nuevo el rubio

-Si bueno creo que nosotros deberíamos de probarle a esa chava que somos mejores-

-por qué tanta rabia Luka?- dijo la gemela de Len ((Rin ^^))

-creo que tiene celoooos- rio Miku

-claro que no miku- queriéndola estrangular

-ohh yo creo que siiiii- en eso luka le da el zape de su vida a miku-

-que nooooo- grito ya muy enojada

-ok ok ya entendimos que no pero si no estás celosa entonces , Len tiene todo el camino libre para ir por esa hermosa chica- ve que miku lo mira- eh… digo por esa chica –XD!

-ahora quien es la celosa mikuuu?-

-lo lamento pero, sigues siendo tú Luka! =D-

-ok ok que tal si dejamos de hablar de los celos que tiene Luka…. Digo de eso y pues vamos a ver qué onda con ella- reclamo Len

-con Luka?-

-noo, con la chica hermosa de pelo lindoooo…-

- wooo Len está enamorado… xD – Len mira mal a su hermana… - solo bromeo hehe… n_n'' –

* * *

Teto's Pov

Salí del escenario ((con mucha dificultad)) y había un grupo de chicos enfrente de mi , uno me estaba mirando como si yo fuera un fenómeno…

-hola soy miku , tu cómo te llamas?- me pareció amable Miku así que decidí decirle mi nombre

-soy Teto Kasane , mucho gusto-

-hola yo soy….- en eso interrumpió Luka

-yo soy Luka y déjame decirte que tienes una voz fenomenal blah blah blha, eres genial adiós..- la tal Luka jalo al chico de cabellos rubios…

-quieres venir con nosotros? Iremos por un café-

- lo lamento, por si no lo notaron, no puedo ir muy lejos… - diciendo lo obvio

- no te preocupes… nosotros te ayudaremos… - me agarra un brazo y lo pone en su cuello y lo mismo hace Miku… - por cierto me llamo Rin, y el de haya con Luka es Len… jaja nada mas que no alcanzo a decírtelo… xD

Llegamos a una cafeteria y todos nos sentamos… a mi me toco a la orilla ((como siempre)), solo me senté y deje mis muletas alado de mi, observando como todos hablaban de cosas en las que no estaba incluida… Rin notando esto se me acerco…

- y bien? – dijo con una sonrisa

- y bien qué? – le conteste, creo que fue algo grosero contestar así…

- jijijiji… de dónde vienes?… cuántos años tienes?… vives por aquí?... nunca te había visto… y comida favorita..? – pregunto muy entuciasmada

- ammm veamos… no sé de dónde vengo, solo llegue aquí…. tengo 15 años… no vivo por aquí… y mi comida favorita son los baguettes…

- espera... si no vives por aquí… en donde piensas quedarte..? –

- oyee puedes quedarte con nosotros, la casa es muy amplia… - wooo realmente no creí que estuvieran escuchando lo que decíamos Rin y yo…

Todos me miraron con una cara de suplica esperando que dijera que si… que… ya no se qué hacer, si me quedo con ellos quizás sea un estorbo…

- lo siento pero… no gracias… -

- así no tendrás que pagar hotel ni nada, aparte Len te puede enseñar toda la casa – Miku no se daba por vencida…

- quueee! – Len se sonroja… umm qe extraño…

- ella ya dijo que no, no creo que cambie de opinión así que...- Rin la interrumpe

- luka ya todos nos dimos cuenta de tus celos hacia teto así que ya no hables – celos?

- - - de qe hablan, que celos? – deje mostrar mi confucion hacia lo que platicaban…

- eeeh- el hermano de Rin se sonroja aun mas - nada locuras que dice rin – aa ahora está nervioso.. jajaja se ve tan gracioso…

- si claro , vamos teto te encantara qedarte – me mira con ojos suplicantes…

- no lo sé – no creo que sea una Buena idea… seria como la que recogieron prácticamente de la calle

- enserio te divertirás Len sabe besa... digo con el nunca te aburrirás!- len mirando a kaito como si fuera a matarlo.. la verdad no entiendo de lo que están…me empiezo sonrojar… cómo es posible que piense eso… nos acabamos de conocer…!

- etooo... yo...emm – tartamudee un poco

eso es un sí?... OuO

- CREO QUE ES UN SI EN OTRO TIPO DE IDIOMA – miku no me dejo terminar y todos me miraban esperanzados...

* * *

_Sisisisisisi ^^ la canción de Uninstall me gusta mucho, es una de mis favoritas :3 jejeje _

_((la letra en español esta genealosa OwO))_

_Jijijiji bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ^^_

_**Teto xD :**__ gracias por el __Review__ tomare en cuenta tu consejo ;) gracia también por leer el fic, ((ya que veo que es el único fic LenxTeto en español T^T)) espero que sigas los capítulos se pondrá interesante ;3_

_Sin más que decir, me despido_

…**MontseCat-Destiny…**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2 – Confiar o no confiar?**_

Di un gran - Suspire resignada ''está bien'' Todos empezaron a gritar muy emocionados

''pero... solo hasta que consiga donde quedarme ''no dejaría que me dejaran en su casa como una pobre… aunque si estoy pobre, Miku tomo mis manos

''te divertirás mucho con nosotros!'' dijo con gran entusiasmo,

''solo espero que no me duela...'' intente susurras lo mas que pude

''no te preocupes...'' contesto Kaito, uy creo que me escucho _ _lll

''bueno i donde dormirá? conmigo no'' dijo Luka, la acabo de conocer y ya me cae mal..

''haha ay Luka tú y tus celo...''en eso Len le tapa la boca a Miku y ella dice ''ya entendí calladita me…''

''te ves más hermosa'' interrumpió el peli-azul, supongo que es el novio de Miku, todos soltaron un ''aaawww'' y nos pusimos en marcha…

* * *

Llegamos a la gran casa, más que casa parece una mansión, realmente es muy grande y hermosa…

Normal Pov

''esta es nuestra casa… ahora tu casa… ponte cómoda…'' dice miku felizmente

''woow realmente si es grande''

''te sucede algo Teto?''

''no es nada…'' contesto algo melancólica y les da la espalda

''pues eso no parece…''

Teto's Pov

Recordé a Def y me empecé a sentir mal, como si en cualquier momento me desplomara… solo pedí que me dijeran donde está el baño y lo más rápido que pude fui… y note que lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos… los extraño mucho! no sé qué hacer sin ellos… soy un fracaso yo… yo no sé qué hacer…! Extraño a Defoko… a Momo… a Ted… Ted… siempre me decía que hacer… y ahora comprendo que no era por creerse mucho… sino porque el cómo hermano me guiaba y quería que yo no cometiera tantos errores… pero ahora estoy realmente confundida… ''Ten confianza Teto… tu puedes hacerlo… aun si te encuentras… sola…'' esas siempre fueron las palabras que me decía Ted… y ahora menos que nunca las olvidare…

* * *

Miku's Pov

De repente Teto se fue al baño… creo que… no se sentía muy bien… pero para estar segura voy hacia donde se encontraba y toco suavemente la puerta del baño…

''Teto? te encuentras bien?...'' toque la puerta, mas ella no respondió… ''Teto? estas aquí?'' pegue la oreja a la puerta y esta vez oí un leve sollozo…

''s..si.. ee..es..estoy.. b…bien…'' hablo por primera vez… su voz se oía quebrada como si estuviera llorando…

''segura?...'' insistí aun pegada a la puerta

''que si!'' grito y me separe rápidamente de la puerta ''lo siento Miku… es solo…'' la oí sollozar de nuevo ''que no me siento muy bien eso… eso es todo…''

Suspire derrotada ''muy bien… si quieres hablar… estaré en la sala…'' me voy caminando hacia la sala y me puse a pensar en su repentino cambio de humor… hablando de eso… ella nunca nos dijo como fue que se quedo en muletas…

* * *

Rin's Pov

Miku regreso de donde Teto se había ido, no pude aguantar mi curiosidad y le pregunte ''y? donde esta Teto…?''

''ella no se sentía muy bien…'' me respondió Miku sentándose en el sillón con cara de decepción… Teto entra en la sala con rastros de haber llorado… así que me aproximo a ella e intento animarla…

'' hey Teto… ya que estas aquí… lo prometido es deuda…'' busco a mi hermano con la mirada ''Len enséñale la casa…'' señale el pasillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver como los dos se sonrojaban… ninguno se movió, así que camino hacia mi gemelo ''bien… ayúdala Len!… es muy grande la casa… tienen todo el día…'' les guiño el ojo… haciendo que sus caras estuvieran del mismo color que el cabello de Teto… x3 ''y bien que esperan… vallan…'' los dos se van hacia un pasillo… y yo suelto una risa malvada…

''eres mala Rin…'' me dijo Kaito con una cara de miedo

''gracias, gracias…'' le respondí mientras hacia una reverencia pero alguien interrumpió la gran calma…

''ya volví, de que me perdí?'' dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano, tenía que ser… oh se me ha ocurrido algo… rio malvadamente en mi mente

''de nada solo que Len le fue a enseñar la casa a Teto'' dije descaradamente empezando una cuenta regresiva en mi mente…

''aa así que…'' 3… ''nada mas fue por eso…'' 2… ''ayyy no hay…'' 1… ''QUEE QUEEE! COMO DEJARON QUE SE FUERA CON ESA!...'' exploto de ira, y se fue corriendo, ohh sabia que sería divertido…

* * *

Len's Pov

Arggg no puedo creer que hasta mi propia hermana me haga esto… que mala es pero ya verá… algún día se las devolveré todas… pero ahora… ''y… bien… este es el jardín…'' le explique algo nervioso

''valla es realmente lindo…'' dijo con un tono melancólico dio un gran suspiro y volvió a hablar… ''realmente no es necesario que hagas esto… de todos modos…'' agacha la cabeza con una expresión triste ''no creo que me quede mucho tiempo''

''porque dices eso?'' pregunte algo sorprendido, así que me senté en la banca del jardín

''es que tengo más cosas que hacer ahorita no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo aquí...'' contesto con tono triste

''pero no te puedes ir!'' Exclame de repente, rápido me di cuenta de lo que dije y me sonrojo ''yo... Creo que Miku y Rin se pondrían muy tristes, se encariñaron contigo…'' dije torpemente

''encariñarse conmigo?... ja, eso sí que es nuevo...'' bufo mientras ponía sus manos en la cara

''bueno yo supongo, porque tú eres muy...'' sentía que mi cara se iba calentando cada vez mas

''chicos la cena esta lista'' dijo Miku entrando en el jardín, uff me ah salvado…

''aaa! Miku hola! este si em aja'' salgo corriendo del jardín… -

Normal Pov

Teto suelta una risita ''siempre es así?''

''haha ya lo conocerás mas…'' respondió riendo fuertemente

* * *

en la cena...

'' Teto creo que te deberías de sentar al lado de Len'' dijo la pequeña Kagamine ''es que… um Kaito siempre escupe cuando habla..''

''qué?'' reclamo el peli-azul…

''ajaam…'' Miku se aclaro la garganta y le dio un codazo a su novio

''así! Esto, yo escupo mucho'' empieza a toser cerca de Teto

''ok ok me cambio'' se fue rápidamente a lado de un sonrojado Len

''y... Teto'' comenzó Kaito ''que onda de que trabajabas? o trabajas o asías en tu vida pasada? , creo que es un concepto difícil , pero las metáforas se podrían explicar..'' todos se quedan mirado a kaito.. '' ósea que que hacías en dónde estabas?'' explico

Todos dijeron ''aaaaah''

''emm bueno... '' Balbuceó nerviosamente

''creo que son muchas preguntas de nosotros para Teto'' Neru intervino, se levanto de la mesa y fue por los platos

''si ya déjenla en paz'' apoyo el empezando a comer lo que tenía en su plato

''mejor que tal si ya no hablamos mas de ella y comenzamos a hablar de mi...'' dijo una molesta peli-rosa ''ayer vi una falda y estaba tan linda y...''

''aja bueno entonces teto?'' dijo el peli-azul desinteresado en Luka

''yo em... no quisiera hablar de eso ahora'' confeso agachando la cabeza

''no tienes que, me disculpo tengo amigos muy preguntones y uno que otro tan celosos'' dijo divertida Miku

''si no se sabe quien'' dijo Luka inocentemente

''bueno, empecemos a comer este tallarín se ve tan rico''

''si oye Rin cuidado recuerda que escupo…'' le recordó Kaito

''rayos, es que tenía que comer con el descerebrado de la boca de kaito''

''eeey'' reclamo Miku, abrazando a su novio

''Oops''

Todos empezaron a reír…

* * *

Después de la cena...

''esta es tu habitación Teto'' la peli-azul ((N/a: es azul verdoso no? X3)) le indico con una dulce sonrisa

''emm gracias'' dijo entrando al cuarto…

''oyee... quisiera preguntarte algo...'' dijo algo curiosa

''.. qe seria?'' pregunta nerviosa mientras se sienta en la cama

''porqe cuando llegamos estabas llorando en el baño?''

''n… no… es… estaba llo… llorando'' mintió

''oh vamos'' se sienta al lado de ella ''puedes decírmelo, no se lo diré a nadie… confía en mi…''

''yo…''

* * *

_Muajajaja soy mala verdad? :3_

_Jejeje bueno me tarde algo modificando este capítulo x-X_

_Espero que haya valido la pena ;D_

_**GRIMMORIUM**__**: **__gracias, que bueno que te este gustando… te agradezco mucho que hayas dejado el Review :3_

_**toofh9**__**:**__ jaja gracias, sí, bueno lo de TetoxLen no es tan original n_n'' leí otros fics de ellos dos y pienso que es una muy linda pareja… ^^_

_**Teto xD:**__ bueno, pues ella primero estaba en silla de ruedas, pero solo cuando es realmente necesario, y a veces puede hacer uso de las muletas, lo que tiene fue grave, pero no tanto como para que no vuelva a caminar otra vez… ^^ bueno, gracias por dejar otro Review :3_

_Otra vez, les agradezco a todos los que me dejan Reviews realmente me motivan a continuar esta historia :D_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^_

…**MontseCat-Destiny…**


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3 – Confesiones y Promesas**_

''lo guardare como un secreto.. lo prometo'' le guiño su ojo

''muy bien... es que... - lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos - no sé qué hacer.. estoy tan confundida... extraño mucho a mi hermano.. a mis amigas!''

'' y donde están ellos?'' pregunto ingenua a la respuesta

''ellos… ya no están aquí…'' empieza a llorar con más intensidad

''qué?'' grito exaltada ''aaah.. lo siento'' dijo comprendiendo lo que quiso decir

''fue en un accidente de autobús... íbamos de viaje... y...'' fue interrumpida por la chica a su lado

Poniendo una mano en su hombro ''no tienes porque continuar...''

''no, necesito sacar esto..'' suspira ''ese día, le dispararon al conductor y el autobús... salió fuera de control... se estrello... y lo único que recuerdo fue a mis amigas gritar... y después... las encontré muertas...'' las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro

''y tu hermano?'' pregunto tristemente

''no sé de él, de seguro se perdió en la explosión... no lo encontré'' explico mientras más lagrimas caían por su rostro

''lo siento mucho teto, ahí y nosotros con nuestras tontas preguntas , y Luka con sus celos descontrolados porque le gus…''

Se ríe, secando las lagrimas ''gracias Miku'' la nombrada empieza a mirar a su alrededor ''que pasa?''

La mira algo apenada ''es quq yo... estaba pensando que... bueno tengo mucha ropa sin estrenar y sé que esto sonara tonto después de esto, pero quisiera que modeláramos…''

''bueno no puedo caminar tanto''

''si lo se hehe , pero hare lo imposible para ayudarte a volver a caminar!'' le dijo muy entuciasmada

''qué? Me… me ayudaras?'' le pregunto sorprendida

''pues claro!''

Teto la abraza ''gracias gracias Miku! realmente te lo agradezco''

''de nada hehe, y veras que te ayudaremos a que puedas a volver a caminar!''

'' muchas gracias..''

En eso entran Kaito y Rin a la habitación…

''miku te hablan por telefo...'' Rin le quita el teléfono

''te hablan del concurso de bandas!'' chillo entuciasmada

''si eso'' afirmo el peli azul

''qué? wow a ver…'' toma el teléfono y se aleja un poco

* * *

Minutos antes…

((Len's Pov))

Me recosté en mi cama tratando de dormir, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro, y entonces comencé a pensar si esto es lo que Rin llama ''amor a primera vista''? no, no lo creo, imposible… mejor decido salir de mi habitación, me dirigí al pasillo y escuche unos sollozos provenientes del cuarto de invitados, era la voz de Teto. La curiosidad me gano y pegue la oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

''no sé qué hacer... estoy tan confundida... extraño mucho a mi hermano.. a mis amigas!'' sollozo

'' y donde están ellos?'' se noto la curiosidad en su voz

''ellos …'' despegue mi cabeza de la puerta no porque quisiera, si no porque Rin y Kaito venían caminando animadamente hacia la habitación, no que me vieran tratando de 'investigar' ((N/a: oohh en otras palabras espiar ¬w¬)) así que me oculte por una plantita por ahí…

Miku's Pov

Conteste el teléfono algo confundida por las caras de mis amigos…

''si?''

La voz del otro lado se hizo escuchar ''usted es la señorita Hatsune?'' pregunto con un asentó gracioso

''la misma…'' le respondí levantándome de la cama de Teto

''tenemos una propuesta para usted y sus amigos'' hizo una pausa y continuo ''queremos que vengan porque aquí los admiran mucho''

''y donde es?'' pregunte muy emocionada

* * *

Teto's Pov

''claro! Claro! Acepto!... si… aja… nos vemos'' colgó y empezó a dar brinquitos de emoción ''si, si, si, si!''

''que te dijo?'' preguntaron curiosos los otros dos

''adivinen'' dijo misteriosa

''pues como vamos a saber si no nos dices'' bromeo Rin, Kaito y yo reímos ante lo dicho

''es que, nos pidieron que cantáramos en el Platinum Auditorium'' chillo mientras agarraba las manos de la rubia

''enserio?'' Miku asintió ''es es genial!''

''tenemos que decirle a los demás'' agrego el peli azul corriendo felizmente hacia el pasillo

''y cuando será?'' Rin seguía asaltándola con preguntas

''en seis meses'' exclamo, mientras yo las miraba con cara de confusión y al parecer ellas lo notaron. Miku rio ''tengo que ir por Kaito'' se va dejándome sola con Rin

''que es el Platinum Auditorium?'' deje salir mi duda, mientras se sentaba al lado de mi

''es un gran lugar donde se presentan las mejores bandas de música del mundo!'' me explico muy feliz

''ohhh''

''y lo mejor es que esta en…'' hace efecto misterioso ((N/a: ya saben, el chan…Chan…CHAN! Xd)) ''ESPAÑA!'' grito saltando de la cama

''QUE?'' exclame incrédula

''si! Viajaremos a España!'' empieza a hacer un baile gracioso

''oh bueno, será mejor que busque rápido otro lugar para quedarme'' le informe agachando la cabeza

''por qué?'' pregunto algo angustiada

''porque no quiero ir de colada en SU viaje'' enfatice la palabra para darme a entender

''pero no puedes irte… y menos en tu estado''

''pero no quiero ser un estorbo para ustedes'' dije tristemente

''que cosas dices! Claro que no eres un estorbo para nosotros'' me abraza fuertemente ''eres nuestra amiga'' esbozo una enorme sonrisa

No me esperaba eso, la verdad me sorprendieron sus palabras ''pero… me acaban de conocer y ya me consideran su amiga?'' ella asiente ''pero no saben nada de mí, me desconocen completamente'' dije algo apenada cubriéndome la cara con mis manos

Ella me quita las manos del rostro ''pues ya habrá tiempo para conocernos mejor…'' de repente pone una cara picara ''parece que alegraste a todos con tu llegada… en especial a mi hermano…'' me dio un sutil codazo mientras guiñaba su ojo

''eh?... de que hablas?'' dije torpemente mientras sentía mi cara arder

En eso tocan la puerta ''¿Quién es?'' pregunto

''soy Len''

Rin le abre la puerta y muy enojada le dice ''Que quieres? Que no vez que estamos ocupadas!''

''es que… creo que te hablan''

''osh! Bueno'' se dirigió a mi ''discúlpame ahorita regreso'' sale de 'mi' habitación dejándome sola con Len… presiento que lo que vendrá será vergonzoso… para mi…

* * *

_Bueno, eso es todo cortito no? xD_

_No habia tenido tiempo y no se me ocurria nada para este cap. n_n'' por eso esta corto _ _lll , además estaba algo rara y me puse a escribir algo de Death Note xD ((Discovering New Things)) pero bueno ya estoy aquí dejando otro capitulo xD  
_

_Pero bueno, prometo que el próximo tendrá escena TetoxLen! Woooo! :DDD_

_**Kasane vane: **__qué bueno que te guste! :D sii animo TetoxLen! :D_

_Ahora si, me marcho! ^^_

_Sayooo…!_

_**BlueCat-DeathDestiny**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_Omg! Omg! Gomeeenn! Yo sé que no tengo perdón de deoooss! D=_

_Pero pff todo fue tan estresante, ya acabe la secundaria y ahora soy una alumna de preparatoria =D jijiji_

_Bueno, perdón por la tardanza de verdad lo lamento, intentare seguirle más seguido, enserio D=_

_Este cap. Se lo dedico a __n4d1494 __(cuenta de youtube =D) porque a pesar de que me he tardado siempre me pregunta por el fic ;D_

* * *

**Capitulo 4.-.**_**Ahora eres parte de la familia**_

.

Normal Pov

.

''ummm… y que te pareció la casa?'' pregunto Len torpemente mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca

''muy bien, es muy bella'' contesto ella mientras jugaba con unos mechones de su cabello rosado-rojizo, ella se hizo a un lado de la cama y le ofreció sentarse, el acepto, en ese instante, ninguno de ellos dijo nada, pero extrañamente este silencio no era incomodo, Teto quiso salir un instante al balcón e intento pararse, Len al notarlo la ayudo tomándola de un brazo y poniéndolo atrás de su cuellos para ayudarla a caminar hacia afuera.

La noche estaba tranquila, con una brisa que era muy refrescante, el cielo mostraba un manto azul oscuro con muchas estrellas brillantes

''es hermoso no crees?'' dijo ella mirando el cielo estrellado

''si…'' respondió cortante, pues no observaba el cielo, si no a la chica que estaba junto a el

''sabes, siempre me ah gustado mucho las noches así, son perfectas para pensar o… para olvidar'' dijo susurrando lo último, aunque el rubio alcanzo a oírla

''porque para olvidar?'' pregunto curioso

''eh? Aa… olvídalo… casi mucho de lo que digo no tiene sentido'' dijo ella nerviosa mientras volvía su mirada al cielo, Len la miro confundido y estaba a punto de hacerle otra pregunta cuando Miku entra corriendo a la habitación

''chicos es hora de…!'' paro abruptamente al ver que sus dos amigos estaban muy juntitos en el balcón

''Miku…'' susurro Len algo apenado

''oh Miku!'' exclamo Teto separándose del rubio caminando (apenas) hacia su amiga

''jeje perdón si interrumpí algo importante, ustedes dos sí que no pierden el tiempo, jejeje, tenemos que ir a la sala picarones'' dijo la peli verdosa mientras veía a sus amigos sonrojarse, soltó una carcajada mientras ayudaba a Teto a ir a la sala, se volteo a ver al rubio ''no vienes?''

''eh?, si en un minuto las alcanzo'' dijo Len mientras volteando otra vez al cielo, Miku y Teto iban hacia la sala principal

''que pasaba haya arriba?'' pregunto muy curiosa

''a que te refieres?'' pregunto la pelirroja algo sonrojada

''pues ya sabes, a ti y Len, en el balcón, en una noche romántica bajo las estrellas'' dijo Miku mientras le daba un leve codazo

''no pasaba nada…'' contesto rápidamente

''eeehh… no te hagas, si se veían bien lindos juntitos'' exclamo Miku sonriendo a más no poder

''solo me estaba ayudando'' se excuso Teto mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro sonrojado

''seguro que si…'' susurro Miku con sarcasmo, cuando llegaron a la sala Rin casi se les avienta encima

''de que hablan?'' pregunto entusiasmada ''de seguro de mi hermano verdad?'' dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada picara a Teto

''…'' Miku iba a responder pero la pelirroja le tapa rápidamente la boca

''no, claro que no… como crees…'' dijo nerviosa mientras miraba a su amiga rubia

''y entonces porque estas tan nerviosa?'' pregunto Rin

''no estoy nerviosa! Y no estábamos hablando de él!'' exclamo Teto muy avergonzada

''bueno…'' susurro Rin cansada pero aun con una sonrisa maliciosa –''seguro hablaban de Len jaja''- rio mentalmente todos ya estaban en la sala sentados en un gran sillón, Miku ayudo a Teto a sentarse y Rin espero a que llegara su hermano

''como ya están todos aquí, daré el aviso'' tomo un poco de aire y después empezó a gritar ''WAA! AL FIN NOS LLAMARON DEL PLATINUM AUDITORIUM!''

''QUE?'' exclamaron Len, Neru y Luka que eran los únicos que no se habían enterado

''¡sí! En unos meses nos vamos a España!'' exclamo Rin con entusiasmo

''hay que bueno que al fin reconocen mi gran talento'' dijo Luka empezándose a pasear en la sala

''uy si, sobretodo tu gran talento'' dijo Miku con sarcasmo

''¡y Teto vendrá con nosotros!'' grito la pequeña Kagamine mientras daba saltitos y tomaba las manos de la pelirroja/rosa

''¡¿Qué! ¿¡Esa va a ir!'' exclamo Luka furiosa

''pero no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes, será mejor que busque un lugar donde quedarme'' susurro un poco triste – ''no sé porque me entristece el solo pensarlo si solo los conozco desde hace unas horas, pero es que siento una conexión con ellos''- pensó mientras tomaba sus muletas

''¡No!'' exclamo Len tomándola de la muñeca ((N/a: es aquí donde las fans gritamos! Omg! o/o))

''¿Qué sucede Len?'' pregunto Teto confundida

''si Len, ¿Qué sucede?'' repitió Kaito tratando de aguantar la risa

''es que…'' susurro avergonzado

''es que, ¿qué? Len'' Miku empezó a reír discretamente y continuo lo que su novio había comenzado

''tranquilo 'chico banana', yo creo que lo que dijo Teto es solo una sugerencia, que por supuesto no aceptaremos'' dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del rubio ''a menos que quieras que se vaya'' Len se soltó de su agarre

''¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿¡COMO CREES QUE IBA A QUERES ESO!'' exclamo algo enojado a lo que Miku, Kaito, Neru y Rin estallaron a carcajadas

''ay hermano'' dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima ''que tierno eres, como ibas a querer que el amor de tu vida se fuera por la puerta en tu cara'' Rin rio como loca y su gemelo le dio un fuerte zape ''oye, no te enojes conmigo por decir la verdad jajaja''

''bueno, el punto es que Teto no se va a ir, la llevaremos con nosotros, ahora es parte del grupo Vocaloid'' dijo Neru con entusiasmo

''no creo ser digna para ser una Vocaloid, al parecer ustedes tienen mucho talento y mucha popularidad… y yo no tengo nada'' admitió Teto avergonzada mientras Len la ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo

''¡claro que sí! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡tienes una voz hermosa!'' exclamo Rin

''aun así, no me sentiría cómoda, a menos que…''

''¿a menos que?'' repitió Miku

''a menos que yo no sea una Vocaloid, si no una Utauloid'' expreso un poco avergonzada

''si con eso te sientes cómoda ¡así será!''

* * *

Neru's Pov

.

Wow, desde que nos dieron la noticia de que cantaríamos en España parece que todo en la casa ha estado más en movimiento, todos están haciendo algo, Rin y Len practicando sus duetos, Kaito componiendo algunas melodías, Miku vocalizaba todo el tiempo y Luka componiendo la letra de una canción, aunque Teto siempre le ofrezca ayuda para la melodía, ella simplemente la rechaza, yo en cambio sigo organizando mis cosas para no olvida nada importante, como mi hermoso celular amarillo, creo que me daría un ataque si no lo tengo y aun mas estando en un país completamente desconocido para mí.

* * *

Kaito's Pov

.

Waaaa, las cosas estos últimos días han estado muy aceleradas, Len se pone muy nervioso cuando esta junto a la pequeña Teto, pero todos estamos tratando de que de que se acerquen aun mas, pero es que arggg!, el es tan inseguro y ella muy despistada. ¡¿Porque demonios no pueden ser las cosas más fáciles? ¿Por qué no puede ser como con Miku y yo? Todo fue tan fácil, parecía como si ya nos conociéramos desde hace mucho, las frases fluían con naturalidad aunque sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, pero bueno, creo que ya me salí del tema, ahorita estoy tomando un pequeño receso de las actividades y disfruto de un delicioso helado de tres sabores… yummm, ohhh Miku ha llegado, ummm tiene cara de querer decirme algo importante…

* * *

Rin's Pov

.

Uff estoy algo cansada por todos los ensayos que hemos tenido con Teto como animadora. La verdad me gustaría cantar algún dueto con ella, le he tomado mucho cariño y la quiero como una hermana, aunque casi lo es porque al loquito de mi hermano le gusta, y aunque lo niegue, yo se que a ella también le gusta jijiji ay ese par de tortolos, pero bueno, junto con Miku estamos planeando algo muahahaha coff* coff*uff creo que mi risa malvada está un poco oxidada, ¡a si! Ya sabía que se me olvidaba algo, ¡estamos intentando que Teto vuelva a caminar! ¡yay! Ella está poniendo todo el esfuerzo de sí misma, se nota que quiere volver a caminar y creo… no, ¡estoy segura que lo conseguirá!

* * *

Luka's Pov

.

Ash, no puede ser que la tonta de Teto quiera ayudarme con MI canción, aunque no creo que sea mala idea, la escuche tocar unas melodías en el piano, aunque Kaito también me está ayudando con la melodía, y tampoco parece tan chica roba novios como pensé, creo que dejare que me ayude y quién sabe, tal vez tratar de ser su amiga

* * *

Len's Pov

.

¡No puede ser! ¡Es tan terriblemente desesperante! Odio ponerme nervioso y sonrojado como una chiquilla desesperada viendo a Justina Gayber con Teto, estoy muy agotado con todas las actividades que hay, estamos tan atareados, apenas puedo respirar y los intentos de los chicos porque me acerque más Teto, que por cierto, no entiendo esa manía de Kaito de querer que estemos todo el tiempo juntos, siempre terminaron en fracaso. Aunque también he podido notar que pasa demasiado tiempo con Rin y Miku, pero ellas me dijeron que solo la están ayudando a caminar de nuevo y también mencionaron algo de no ponerme celoso, aaarggg! ¡No estaba celoso! Solo algo preocupado… cuando se está mucho tiempo con ese par no te vas del todo cuerdo, además se que Rin está planeando algo maligno porque la he escuchado practicar su risa malvada en los pasillos, también hace unos días vi a Teto ayudándole a Luka ¡a Luka! ¡Por dios! ¡Va a ser el fin del mundo!

* * *

Miku's Pov

.

Waaa no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado sabe cuántos meses, pero en la casa todo va saliendo perfecto, nos estamos relajando un poco por todo el esfuerzo empeñado estos últimos meses. Quisimos ayudarle a Teto a decorar su habitación, pero ella insistía en que no era necesario porque seguía diciendo que ya estaba buscando un lugar donde quedarse y se iría, y si lo está buscando, pero cuando deja los números telefónicos en su habitación, Neru y yo vamos a escondidas para deshacernos de la evidencia jaja, además no pienso dejar de insistir en la decoración porque puro blanco, no sé, ¡me desespera! Teto ha mejorado mucho, ahora ya puede permanecer de pie, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque aun siente que se va a caer y se sienta de inmediato, Neru, Teto y yo estamos planeando cantar una nueva canción, creo que la llamaremos 'Triple Baka' por todas las tonterías que nos pasan, Rin y yo seguimos planeando nuestro plan maestro muahahahaha, uy creo que Rin me pego su risa malvada.

* * *

Teto's Pov

.

Ay por dios, creo que hace mucho que no me sentía… ¿feliz?, ¿aceptada?, ¿parte de una familia?, si, porque ahora siento que ellos son mi familia, los quiero mucho a todos, y aunque busco departamentos donde quedarme, ruego porque no estén disponibles, yo se que suena muy egoísta, y más viniendo de mi, pero no me quiero separar de ellos. Miku, a pesar de que me negué, decoro mi habitación junto con los demás, en mi opinión ¡quedo hermoso! Tenía muchas tonalidades de rosa y detalles en blanco y rojo, el marco de la ventana era blanco con péquelas salpicaduras rosadas, las cortinas eran de un bonito estampado de corazones y además pusieron muebles blancos, Rin me regalo un porta retratos que tenía dos muñequitas en el lado derecho, una era de cabellos rosas y rojos y la otro rubia, ella decía que éramos nosotras dos, Kaito me regalo un cartel que estaba firmado por todos y tenia pequeñas dedicatorias, tome el cartel y lo deje al lado de la cama para darle un gran abraso de oso, lo que puso ahí me llego al alma ''Nunca estarás sola otra vez, nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para ti, te quiero pequeña Teto, como si fueras mi onee-chan'' creo que Miku le conto lo del accidente, pero no me importa, yo también lo quiero como quería a mi onii-chan Ted, y si los demás me preguntan lo que paso, no dudare en decirles la verdad.

Todos estos meses que pasaron intente apoyarlos a todos con sus cosas pendientes en agradecimiento de todo lo que hacen por mí, aun ayudo a Luka con su canción, la letra es algo triste pero Kairo le había hecho una melodía muy rítmica aun asi, yo le estoy componiendo la misma melodía pero con tonalidad más triste, con Miku y Neru practicamos la canción a la que Miku bautizo como 'Triple Baka' yo no quería al principio pero me convencieron y… jaja es una canción muy pegajosa. No sé como sentirme por ir a España pero recuerdo cuando estaba en aquel hospital una joven de mi misma edad me apoyo mucho, pero creo que no la trate muy bien por el estado en el que me encontraba, recuerdo que su nombre era Shimery, espero encontrarla y poder pedirle disculpas y agradecerle su amabilidad.

No sé, pero siento que algo no encaja, el viaje esta cada vez más cerca y yo me siento ¿insegura? No, no tengo ni idea de lo que es, pero, es como un presentimiento… como si algo fuera a suceder…

* * *

_Waaa y yo presiento que me querrán matar por el final de este capítulo xD_

_Pero bueno, pues los pov's para acelerar un poco las cosas y pasar a lo interesante ¬w¬ =D waaa el Pov que mas me gusto hacer fue el de Len jaja como me reí escribiéndolo xD (y si eres fan de Justina, gomeen! D=)_

_**GRIMMORIUM**__**: **__waaa, arigatoou for read! =D _

_Espero que les haya gustado ;D y dejen reviews plis! =D ya saben que es lo que alimenta mi cerebro sin inspiración y además es gratis! xDD_

_._

…••_**BlueCat-DeathDestiny••…**_


	6. Capitulo 5

_Konichiwa! =D al fin subo capitulo haha xD pero esqe no hubo reviews y me hace pensar que el fic es malo u-u pero mi amiga Nadia-chan! Me apoya y me dice que la siga y que la siga! =3 (si no fuera por ella no le seguiría ;D)_

_tampoco le seguía xqe la prepa me estaba matando x_X y tengo que sacar minimo 8 en todas las materias y pff es todo un rollo =/ bno ya sé que no les interesa xD asi qe aquí está el cap. ;3_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5. despegue de los celos**_

.

''nee onii-chan''

''¿Qué pasa Rin?''

''¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes a Teto?'' pregunto con un tono algo pícaro

''d…de que estás hablando?- pregunto Len sonrojado a más no poder

''ay, no te hagas el tonto, ya todos notamos que te derrites de amor por cierta pelirroja'' dijo mientras le daba leves codazos en un costado y soltaba una carcajada

''eeehhh… etto… ¡ah! Como que se me antoja una banana ¿a ti no?'' cambio de tema repentinamente haciendo que Rin se callera estilo anime

''ash, onii-chan'' susurro con fastidio, en ese instante baja Miku con una pequeña bolsa de mano y detrás de ella Kaito que cargaba con todas la maletas de la peli azul

''¡ayúdame Len!'' pidió sintiendo que se le caían las maletas

''está bien'' cargo la mitad de las maletas y las llevo a la limosina

''que vestido tan bonito'' comento Rin observando el vestido amarillo con lunares blancos que Miku traía puesto

''tú también te vez muy bien'' contesto mirando su el típico mini-short de mezclilla y una blusa azul con líneas horizontales blancas ''¿y? ¿Lo convenciste de que le dijera?'' susurro

''no, es tan obstinado'' suspiro agotada

''¿De qué hablan chicas?'' pregunto Luka mientras con mucho esfuerzo arrastraba una maleta de gran tamaño escaleras abajo

''de cosas…'' dijo Rin disimulando

''ash, yo las quiero tratar bien pero ustedes son unas sangronas'' dijo mientras iba a la limosina a dejar su maleta

''creo que te pasaste esta vez''

''hmm… no lo creo jeje'' rio alegremente, de las escaleras se empieza a escuchar un bip, bip, Neru venia bajando con dos pequeñas maletas y una bosa de mano, traía puesta una blusa verde con tirantes de hombreras y un pantalón de mezclilla con unos converse blancos

''hola Neru'' saludo Miku ''¿Qué estas…''

''no me interrumpan, estoy en algo importante'' decía mientras pasaba de largo presionando los botones de su celular

''¿ok?'' susurro Miku y la rubia se empezó a reír, en eso Len vuelve a la sala

''oigan será mejor que nos demos prisa o perderemos el vuelo''

''bien, pero es que todavía falta…'' su gemela fue interrumpida por una voz proveniente de las escaleras

''perdonen la tardanza'' dijo Teto bajando las escaletas con una pequeña maleta

Len se le quedo viendo embobado, la pelirroja lucia un bonito vestido blanco de verano con flores rosadas y brillantes, sus zapatos blancos eran de piso con listones rosas como si fueran de bailarina de ballet y en su cabello traía unos lindos listones blancos atados a sus coletas.

Miku noto el sonrojo que aparecía en la cara del rubio y sonrió con malicia.

''jojojo bien, nosotras nos vamos a la limosina'' jalo a Rin con ella, la rubia se paro en la puerta y agrego

''¡Len! Ayuda a Teto con su equipaje ¡que no ves que todavía no está completamente recuperada!'' y con eso desapareció por la puerta dejándolos solos

Len tardo un poco en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo Teto ya había bajado con dificultad casi todas las escaleras

''déjame ayudarte con eso'' dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

''no te preocupes solo es una pequeña maleta, yo puedo sola…''

''si, pero si hay personas que quieren ayudarte no deberías cargar con esa carga tu sola por más pequeña que sea''

Teto agacho la mirada pensando en lo que Len le había dicho, cuando alzo la cabeza se dio cuenta que el rubio ya estaba frente a ella

''permíteme'' dijo mientras tomaba la maleta que la pelirroja aun no había soltado haciendo que sus manos se tocaran, ambos se sonrojaron y Teto retiro su mano

''oh si… gracias'' contesto mientras comenzaba a caminar a la puerta –''¿porque cuando estoy con el siento que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho?''-

* * *

''¿Por qué tardan tanto?'' pregunto Luka algo fastidiada

''déjalos, deben estar en algo importante'' contesto Miku como si nada

''espero que no desaprovechen esta oportunidad'' comento Rin mientras juntaba sus manos con ilusión ''después de todo ese fue el plan B'' Neru dejo de teclear su celular y se unió a la conversación

''¿el B? ¿Que el A no funciono?''

''no…'' Miku y Rin suspiraron derrotadas

''¿Qué plan? ¿De qué hablan?'' preguntaron Kaito y Luka a la vez

''es que esos dos tortolos son unos despistados y decidimos darles una pequeña ayudadita'' dijo Rin risueña

''a sí que ideamos unos planes para intentar unirlos, creí que ya lo sabías Kaito'' lo miro con cara de reproche

''solo sabía que íbamos a intentar unirlos pero no que ya tenían listo un plan, además apenas y pueden verse unos segundos sin sonrojarse'' dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de la peli azulada

''se supone que es para eso, para que ya no se avergüencen tanto en presencia del otro y todo salga natural'' explico Neru guardando su celular en su bolsa

''pero necesitaran mucho más que dejarlos solos unos momentos para que funciones'' dijo Luka pensativa dejando a todos sorprendidos

''¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Luka quiere ayudar a Len a conseguir novia!'' exclamo Neru

''¡Dios mío! ¡No creí vivir para contarlo!'' grito Rin mientras lloraba de felicidad

''¡ARGG, YA PARENLE AL MALDITO DRAMA!'' exclamo Luka enojada ''pienso que Teto es una buena persona y que si Len no puede ver mis encantos al menos podríamos hacer notar los de Teto''

En eso Len sale con la maleta de Teto y ella venia un poco más atrás con la cabeza agachada.

''por lo que veo, el plan B fue un fracaso'' suspiro Rin derrotada

* * *

''yo me sentare con mi Kaito'' lo abraza de un brazo

''¡y yo con Neru!'' exclamo Rin, los cuatro miraban a los tres que faltaban hasta que Rin le dio un codazo a Luka

''ahhh, creo que me sentare por acá'' dijo acercándose a donde estaba un chavo de cabello rubio y ojos color miel

''amm… Luka-san, si quieres puedes sentarte junto a Len-kun, después de todo ustedes se conocen de más tiempo'' dijo mientras pasaba por un lado de la peli rosa y se sentaba a lado del desconocido

''¡¿EEHHHH?'' exclamaron todos sorprendidos

''pe…pe…pero…'' balbuceo Rin

''hehe Teto, no tengo problema en sentarme ahí'' explico Luka

''no te preocupes'' le guiña un ojo y le susurra ''yo se que quieres pasar tiempo con Len'' Todos se quedaron con cara de 'wtf?', Len se sentó en su asiento a lado de la ventanita y Luka a lado de el.

Teto comenzó a querer mirar por la ventanilla y el rubio lo noto.

''¿Quieres cambiar de asiento?'' pregunto amablemente

''n…no…no, así está bien, no te preocupes'' contesto avergonzada

''pero no me molestaría cambiar de lugar, aun no despega el avión todavía estas a tiempo'' dijo mientras le regalaba un linda sonrisa

''hmmm… está bien, gracias'' cambiaron lugares y Teto se recargo en la ventana viendo al exterior del avión

''¿Cuál es su nombre linda señorita?''

''oh, lo siento que descortés soy, me llamo Kasane Teto''

''un hermoso nombre para una hermosa señorita'' Teto se sonrojo por su comentario

''y ¿Cuál es su nombre?''

''Mi nombre es Suiga Sora y hay que dejar las formalidades hehe''

''okey'' rio levemente

Mientras tanto un asiento más adelante Len miraba lo que pasaba entre esos dos por el reflejo de la ventanita.

-''¿Quién se cree ese que es? 'Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa señorita''- imito su voz mentalmente –''bleeh aunque no debería importarme, después de todo no soy nada de Teto''- suspiro –''no hay razón para sentirse celoso… espera ¿Qué? ¿Celoso yo? No, no, no, no, yo no estoy celoso''-

_- claro, síguelo negando - _comento con sarcasmo una vocecita

-''¿Quién eres?''-

_- dhaaa soy tu conciencia tarado, la cosa esa que te hace reflexionar si lo que haces está bien o mal -_

-''¿Y porque hasta ahora te dignaste a aparecer?''-

_- Es que todo lo que te pasa es tan aburrido - _bostezo _– y hasta ahora me vi obligado a intervenir…-_

-''¿Intervenir en qué?''-

_- si serás estúpido, no quería creer los rumores pero es cierto ¡eres un idiota despistado! –_

-''¡Oye!''-

_- solo digo la verdad – _suspiro _- pero bueno, no me hice presente solo para decirte que eres un idiota, también para hacerte ver lo que sientes por Teto –_

-''¿yo? ¿Lo que siento? ¿De qué hablas?''- trato de aparentar que no sabia

_- no te hagas, no puedes engañarme, yo soy tu conciencia, se que ella te gusta -_

-''¿Por qué todos creen saber lo que siento?''-

_- quizás porque todos han sido más observadores que tu, te gusta y por eso estas celoso –_

-''¡Que no estoy celoso!''-

_- claro que si –_

-''¡Que no!''-

_- que si…-_ dijo con voz cantarina

-''¡No!''-

_- ¡que si! –_

- ¡Que no y ya cállate! – exclamo furioso a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de extrañeza

_- hahaha, la cajeteaste bien genial –_

- este será un largo viaje – suspiro Rin cubriéndose la cara de vergüenza

* * *

Neru's Pov

Hahaha, ese tontín de Len, la pobre de Rin estaba tan avergonzada por su hermano jojojojo, bueno, después de ese acontecimiento ya no les preste atención, me puse a mensajear hasta que un maldito mensaje del demonio me llego y decía:

''_Lo siento, pero su saldo está agotado''_

¡NO PUEDE SER! Buaaaaa!... ¡esperen! Tal vez el celular de Rin tenga, haha ella esta como por el 7º sueño, no creo que le importe si tomo prestado su teléfono por un momento, tome su bolso y saque el celular blanco con franjas amarillas, marque unos cuantos números y… ¡aja, como lo sospechaba! ¡Ella tiene mucho saldo! Y como buena amiga tengo que ayudarla a gastarlo ¿no? Me metí a internet un buen rato y después chequé una de esas redes sociales muy conocidas y me llego un mensaje de una tal ''.Honey'' ¿Quién será?... apenas iba a abrirlo cuando el celular se apago…

¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿Por qué me odias tanto dios? ¡¿Por qué?

* * *

Rin's Pov

z.Z.z.Z… ¡oh dios mío! ¡Eso es una… ¿naranja? ¡Waaa, la quiero comer!... pero… ¡ey! ¡Noooo! ¡Ahhh! ¡Auxilio, la naranja me quiere comer! ¿Por qué naranja? ¡Si yo te amo tanto!...

z.Z.z.Z… hmmm siento como si alguien se estuviera acabando el saldo de mi celular… z.Z.z.Z…

* * *

Miku's Pov

Estaba en mi asiento recargada en un muy dormido Kaito mientras pensaba que a veces Len es un poquitín torpe pero ¡arrgg! ¡Esta vez lo arruino Teto! Se suponía que se sentaran juntos para así estar 'solos' y digo ''solos'' porque también están los otros pasajeros, esos pasajeros… los pasajeros lo arruinan todo… hmmm suspiro con tana tristeza… wow 'nostalgia' que palabrota saque… bueno lo que sea ¿en que estaba? A si, en Len… ese niño sí que es torpe…

* * *

Kaito's Pov

z.Z.z.Z… yum… yum… helado… de… fresa… ¡oye! ¿Por qué te comes mi helado? ¡deja mi pobre helado! ¡NOOOOOO!... z.Z.z.Z…

* * *

Luka's Pov

z.Z.z.Z… ¡oh por dios! ¿Qué hago en un bosque todo oscuro? Se empezaron a escuchar los aullidos de los lobos, me llene de temor y empecé a correr hasta que mis piernas ya no pudieron mas, un lobo se acerco a mí y comenzó a transformarse en un joven muy apuesto, no traía puesta su playera haciendo notar sus fuertes músculos, de la nada apareció otro joven que a diferencia del otro este estaba cubierto de ropa hasta el cuello y tenía la piel tan blanca como el papel y de repente los dos se lanzaron hacia mi… ¡AH! ¡ME QUIEREN MATAR! …z.Z.z.Z… desperté algo exaltada y vi el libro que tenía en mi regazo… pfff me había quedado dormida mientras leía 'Crepúsculo'.

* * *

Teto's Pov

Hahaha! Sora es un chico muy divertido, se la pasa contándome chistes y haciendo caras muy graciosas, haha también me conto que tiene 16 años y que tiene una hermana gemela como Rin y Len… hmmm me entro la curiosidad de preguntar…

''¿Y por qué vas a España?''

''¡ah! Voy a visitar a unos amigos al Platinum Auditorium'' mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa

''¿enserio?'' pregunte con emoción

''si jaja''

''es que yo también voy ahí, bueno yo no, más bien solo vengo con mis amigos Vocaloids''

''wow, eso es genial ¿tú también eres una de ellos?'' esa pregunta no me la esperaba

''pues no, me propusieron ser una de ellos pero yo les dije que no''

''¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no aceptaste?''

''es que yo no soy tan buena cantante como ellos'' dije mientras agachaba mi mirada con tristeza

''¿Por qué dices eso? Debes de tener una voz hermosa'' sentí que el calor se juntaba en mis mejillas por su alago

''hmm… gracias, aunque no sea cierto…'' susurre reteniendo un bostezo, el suspiro con cansancio

''no te menosprecies a ti misma, se cómo te sientes mis amigos y yo nos sentíamos así, pero decidimos que no nos rendiríamos hasta ser de los mejores… siempre hay que pensar con optimismo'' me puse a reflexionar en sus palabras, pensándolo bien, todo estaba mal hasta que empecé a pensar aunque sea un poquito en positivo y ahora tengo a unos amigos a los que quiero con todo mi corazón

''tienes razón'' dije recargándome en su hombro algo somnolienta ''quisiera preguntarte algo más…''

''si claro, dime''

''¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?'' alcance a preguntar antes de quedarme dormida

''¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?'' escuche su respuesta como un eco en mi cabeza

-''Porque los únicos que lo saben y lo sabrán son Miku y Kaito…''-

* * *

Len's Pov

¡Ya estoy harto! Tenía tantas ganas de aventármele a ese tipo y dar a conocer mis instintos asesinos, estaba a punto de lanzármele encima cuando vi que los dos estaban plácidamente dormidos, Teto recargada en su hombro y el recargado sobre su cabeza… arggg tranquilo… me controlo… me controlo…

_- Estas celoso de nuevo – _dijo la vocecita que me ha estado fastidiando todo el viaje

-''¡que no!''-

_- claro que si, si no, no estarías tan enojado –_ estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

''si que eres demasiado dramático'' dijo Luka quien leía su libro muy a gusto

''mira quien lo dice, la persona que despertó a mitad del avión con sus gritos de '¡Por favor no me comas lobo sexy y chavo enfermo!' ''

''Al menos yo no estoy sufriendo un ataque de celos cada 5 minutos''

_- La chava de cabello rosa tiene razón –_

''¡agrr! ¡Ya cállate!''

''¿perdón?'' ohh ohh ¿había dicho eso en voz alta?

''Luka perdón, no te decía a ti… le decía a la voz esa que me está atormentando desde hace rato…''

''ohhh si claro'' lo dijo en su tonito sarcástico eso quiere decir que… ¡no me creyó! ¡ahora de seguro creerá que estoy loco!

_- bueno no es como si no estuvieras –_

-''por favor ya cállate y déjame aunque sea unos minutos de paz''- le suplique a mi 'conciencia'

_- oh bueno, pero solo unos minutos… _-

Al fin unos minutos de paz… cerré mis ojos y rápidamente caí en el mundo de los sueños…

.

Sentí un movimiento que me hizo abrir los ojos, al parecer el avión estaba aterrizando, cuando bajamos con nuestro equipaje Teto aun seguía con el tipo ese y después dijo:

''_va a para el mismo lugar ¿no les importa?''_ todos contestaron que No y yo mentalmente decía ''¡sí! ¡Si me importa! ¡No quiero que venga con nosotros!'' pero como siempre mejor me lo guarde para mi mismo… suspire, que se le va a hacer…

Llegamos al Platinum Auditorium… wow todo es mejor de lo que pensé, el edificio al menos era de 15 pisos y afuera había dos fuentes con notas musicales de las que salía agua… en la puerta una chava nos esperaba, tenía el cabello corto y castaño, vestía con unos jeans azules, una blusa blanca y una torerita roja…

- Bienvenidos al Platinum Auditorium… yo soy Meiko y seré su guía –

* * *

_Aaaa! Me van a matar! xD y mas xqe nose si le siga u.u pero yo creo qe si! Ahahaha xD no le dejare hasta ahí y no poner lo emocionante ¬¬_

_Les gusto el cap? Merece aplausos? Tomatazos?_

_Un review hace feliz a esta autora adolescente y le dan más ideas a su cabecita xD _

_Hehehe hasta pronto ;D_

_._

…••_**BlueCat-DeathDestiny••…**_


	7. Capitulo 6

_Konichiwa Minna! hace mucho sin pasarme por aqui TT-TT oh si soy una desgraciada D: pero todas las vacaciones me acordaba del fic y decia que lo iba a escribir pero siempre me salia algo de repente y pues no tenia tiempo ((aparte esta ultima semana estuve en depresion u-u)) en mi defensa ya tenia escrito este capitulo, solo me hacia falta pasarlo a word, pero como pase una navidad y año nuevo de la patada ni ganas tenia u-u ((espero que el de ustedes haya sido bueno :DDD))  
_

_Pero bueno, como por ahi dicen, al mal tiempo buena cara asi que me puse a escribir y hoy mismo lo acabe de pasar :DDD ((aunque si me tarde porque de repente todas mis amigas se conectaron XD mi shinyuu Tere-chan, Tenita y mi One-sama la crazy pervert X3))  
_

_CP: Que onda mi nombre es Ana y no soy pervertida para comenzar y si pobre perdonen la la pobresillá no pudo hacer los capis despues de lo echo pero chequen el new capi stha genial como todo lo que escribe aiiii me muero jaja ok no ESPERO KE SE LA ALLAN PASADO BIEN CHIDO :9_

_La Navidad y Año Nuevo_

_hahaha pues ahi esta la testigo XD bueno no los entretengo mas, aqui les dejo el capi ;D  
_

_Señalamientos:  
_

-hola!- dialogo_  
_

-"hola!"- pensamiento

_-hola!-_ conciencia de Len XD

_*hola_- Ritsu cantando

_+hola_- Matsuda cantando

_ºhola_- Teto cantando

* * *

_"La amistad duplica las alegrías y divide las angustias por la mitad."_

**Bacon, Sir Francis**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Capítulo 6**__ - Tranquilidad antes de la tormenta_

_.  
_

-¡Meiko!- exclamaron Neru y Kaito

-¡Cuánto tiempo chicos!- grito mientras corría a abrazarlos

-hmmmm ¿acaso nos perdimos de algo?- pregunto Miku algo confundida

-ah, lo siento, Meiko es una amiga de la infancia- explico Kaito cuando los tres se separaron

-y yo la conocí cuando fui de intercambio a Inglaterra-

-hmmm- Miku suspiro no muy convencida mientras que Mieko los encaminaba dentro de la enorme instalación

-¡y yo que! ¿Que no me merezco también un abrazo?- reprocho el de ojos ámbar

-ah ¡Sora! Ni cuenta me había dado de que estabas aquí- comento divertida

-yo también te extrañe Meiko- dijo con sarcasmo

-lo sé, lo sé, soy una persona extrañanble- dio una fuerte carcajada para después voltear hacia Neru –por lo que noto no leíste el e-mail que te envié-

-¿mail?

-¡sí! Ese "mail" donde había escrito que yo los iba a recibir-

-¡aaah! Ese mail- rio nerviosa –pues si lo recibí pero… paso algo graciosísimo

-¿te acabaste el saldo de nuevo?- pregunto la castaña aun sabiendo la respuesta

-si…- respondió con un aura deprimente a su alrededor a lo que Meiko suspiro para después dar otra carcajada

-ay Neru, típico de ti

-etto… Meiko-san ¿hay más cantantes aquí aparte de nosotros?- pregunto Teto con algo de vergüenza

-pues si pequeña eee… ¿Quién eres?- le pregunto con inocencia a lo que todos se cayeron hacia atrás

-"genial, soy invisible"- pensó la pelirroja con tristeza –mi nombre es Teto Kasane- forzó una sonrisa

-es nuestra amiga- dijo Miku

-oh, un gusto

-igual…- respondió con tono apagado, se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Meiko observo su reloj

-¡oh por dios, pero que tarde es! Vamos chicos, vamos, tienen que grabar ¡ya!- decía mientras empujaba a Kaito, Miku, Neru, Rin y Len –tú también Teto-chan

-¿eh?... pero yo no canto con ellos…- agacho la cabeza

-¿Por qué no?

-porque yo no soy tan buena como ellos, si llegara a cantar junto con ellos mi voz arruinaría sus canciones- Miku y Len estuvieron a punto de decir algo pero Sora se les adelanto

-Meiko ¿ya llegaron?

-sí, te están esperando en la sala 16

-¡gracias! Vamos Teto, quiero presentarte a mis amigos- exclamo emocionado tomándole la mano corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde iban los demás

.

Len's Pov

.

¡QUE! ¡SE LA HA LLEVADO!... ese mal nacido…

-Len deja de hacer esas caras o ¿quieres hacer aún más obvio que estas celoso?- me dijo Rin burlandose

-¿yo? Celoso… pff

_-claro que si~ estas celosooo_~- ¡genial! Mi estúpida conciencia regreso

_-oye, ten cuidado con lo que piensas, puedo ser terrible cuando me provocan-_ ¿aún más?

_-¡hey!_

.

Normal Pov

.

-Rin ¿crees que Len se encuentre bien?- susurro Miku a lo que la rubia lo volteo a ver y este seguía haciendo gestos

-sí, solo esta celoso haha-

-¿Len?- lo llamo la de cabellos azulados pero este seguía en su mundo hasta que su hermana le lanzo una botella de agua a la cabeza

-¡qué te pasa, me querías descalabrar!?- pregunto exaltado y con una mano en la área dañada

-no, simplemente te estas comportando muy raro… digo más de lo normal- se burló su gemela a lo que este solo bufo molesto –haha Len idiota

.

* * *

.

-¡ya estamos aquí!- exclamo Sora entrando estrepitosamente a la sala

-ya era hora tonto- dijo una joven rubia

-cállate Sara- la mira amenazadoramente, la ojimiel desvió la mirada a su acompañante y la vio con los ojos iluminados, corrió a donde estaba la pelirroja y empujo a su clon masculino con la cadera

-¿será verdad lo que ven mis ojos?- tomo las manos de Teto entre las suyas -¿mi estúpido hermano al fin consiguió novia, como fue que lo hizo? Dime… -se le acerco más –¿te dio de beber algo de procedencia sospechosa?

-¿eh?- balbuceo Teto algo confundida y sonrojada

-¿¡DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO MUJER!?- exploto Sora para después recobrar la postura –ella no es mi novia…- susurro apartando la mirada para que no vieran sus mejillas rojas

-oh, es una lástima- dijo soltando las manos de Teto – pero bueno, ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-¿¡Qué estas insinuando!?- exclamo enojado

-nada, nada- dijo mientras empezaba a reír con fuerza

-"me recuerdan a Rin y Len…"- pensó divertida soltando una risita discreta

-¿tú quién eres?- pregunto una joven muy alta con su cabello atado en dos coletas altas y ojos bicolor

-soy Kasane Teto- extendió su mano

-yo soy Ruko Yokune, mucho gusto-apretó su mano con fuerza haciendo que Teto soltase un pequeño chillido

-controla tu fuerza Ruko- dijo una joven muy bonita

-"¡dios! Se parece mucho a Momo- pensó mientras la observaba, era un poco más bajita que ella, tenía su cabello largo color zanahoria y sus ojos eran esmeraldas

-yo soy Ritsu Namine, encantada- en eso la puerta se abre dejando ver a dos jóvenes

-llegan tarde- dijo Sara dejando de pelear con su gemelo

-sí, sí, lo que digas- contesto el de cabello azabache, era alto y tenía vendas en los ojos

-¿Quién es esta señorita?- pregunto el de cabello celeste y ojos rubí mientras tomaba la mano de Teto con delicadeza a lo que la pelirroja se puso extremadamente roja

-ella es Teto Kasane-chan- contesto Sara animadamente

-un placer Teto-chan- le beso el dorso de la mano a lo que esta sintió como salía vapor de sus orejas –yo soy Matsuda Ppoiyo y él es Hibiki Shinji- señalo al de cabellos negros

-e…encantada- balbuceo nerviosa

-ya dejen de acosarla, que no ven que ya hasta les tiene miedo- se burló Ritsu

-no es verdad ¿o sí, Teto-chan?- pregunto Matsuda haciéndole cara de perrito

-emmm… no hehe- contesto mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por su sien

-bueno ¡hay que empezar de una vez!- exclamo Sara mientras los empujaba a otra sala, en esta había múltiples instrumentos y micrófonos, los ventanales eran grandes y se veía toda la calle principal, en las esquinas de la habitación había unas masetas con su respectiva planta quedando perfectamente combinado con las paredes las cuales eran blancas con un par de franjas en la parte superior e inferior

-¡wow, que vista!- exclamo Teto impresionada

-bien ¿están listos chicos?- pregunto la rubia mientras se ponía delante de un micrófono

-oye espera ¿Qué vamos a cantar?- pregunto su hermano a lado de ella a lo que esta rio maliciosamente y sacaba unas hojas y un cd de su bolsa del pantalón

-esta es la copia de una canción que tenía Meiko guardada, creo que se la van a dar a grabar a unos tal Vocaloids o algo así, pero no hace daño si ahorita por diversión, yo les diré quien canta en cada parte, la canción se llama "Alice Human Sacrifice" y está dividida en cinco- le entrega el cd a Ruko quien era la que estaba más cerca del estéreo –Ritsu, Matsuda, Teto-chan, Sora y yo la cantaremos, espero que no tengan problema- les dijo a Ruko y Hibiki a lo que estos negaron

-¡ehh! ¡Espera! ¿Yo también tengo que cantar?- exclamo nerviosa

-¡claro Teto-chan! Eres nuestra nueva amiga después de todo- sonrió a lo que Teto no pudo más y se colocó enfrente del micrófono

-¡yey! dale play Ruko!- exclamo emocionada, la canción empezó con la introducción de la historia de un sueño… -vas tu primero Ritsu después Matsuda, Teto y al último Sora y yo- les dijo a lo que los demás asintieron

_*Ichi-banme Alice wa isamashiku_

_ken wo katate ni fusugi no kuni_

_ironna monowo kiri sutete_

_makkana michiwo siite itta- _

-"wow, realmente canta muy bien, asi que esta canción la cantaran ellos también…"- pensaba Teto

_*sonna Alice wa morino oku_

_tsumibito no youni tojikome rarete_

_morini dekita michi igai ni_

_kanojyono seiwo siru subewa nashi…- _la de ojos verdes dio un paso hacia atrás y el de cabello azul lo dio hacia adelante

_+Ichi-banme Alice wa isamashiku_

_ken wo katate ni fusugi no kuni_

_ironna monowo kiri sutete_

_makkana michiwo siite itta_

_sonna Alice wa morino oku_

_tsumibito no youni tojikome rarete_

_morini dekita michi igai ni_

_kanojyono seiwo siru subewa nashi…-_él se separó del micrófono y Teto dio un gran respiro antes de empezar a cantar

_ºSan-banme Alice wa osanai ko_

_kireina sugatade fushigi no kuni_

_ironna hitowo madowase te_

_okashina kuniwo tsukuri-ageta…_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

-¡Len, tienes que concentrarte idiota!- grito Rin desde afuera de la cabina de grabación

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Meiko viendo como Len salía de la cabina

-lo siento, no me siento bien…- contesto el rubio desanimado

-¿Necesitas algo, quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

-No, no, solo necesito despejar mi mente un poco…- salió de la sala

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto la castaña preocupada

-No te preocupes, solo debe estar pensando en algo- dijo Kaito sonriendo

-o en alguien…- dijo Rin a lo que todos se dirigieron miradas cómplices

.

Len's Pov

.

Demonios ¿Por qué no me puedo concentrar?

_-haha idiota-_ ¿Qué demonios dijiste?

_-¿yo? Nada idiota-_ Maldita sea ¡ya cállate!

_-¿Cómo piensas callarme, matándome?-_ en vez de estar jodiendo dime ¿Por qué me estoy distrayendo?

_-se dice que la gente es despistada pero de plano estas estúpido- _

-¡NO ME JODAS!- exclame en voz alta asustando a unas jóvenes que pasaban por ahí y se fueron corriendo asustadas

_-¡es obvio!-_ ¿obvio que?

_-es obvio que te distraigas tan fácilmente, es simple- _ve al grano… ya me estas hartando

_-¡Teto!-_ ¿Teto? ¿Ella que tiene que ver?

_-¡estás enamorado de ella!-_ ¿enamorado? Pero ¿Cómo?

_-es simple, piénsale si no para que diablos tienes un cerebro, échale coco-_ hmmm pensarlo eh…

_-Len-_ déjame en paz que me desconcentras

_-Len-_ hmmm

_-¡LEN!-_ no se me ocurre nada…

_-¡LEN! ¡YO! ¡TU! ¡COMO TE LLAMES! LA PA...- ¡_AUCH! sentí un fuerte golpe en mi frente y me caí de sentón

_-te estaba advirtiendo que ibas a chocar con la pared pero estas según tu "concentrado"- _Como quieres que me concentre entonces ¿eh? Si me estas echando solo un chorote y no me quieres decir

_-¿un chorote? Que menso ni es choro si es perfectamente evidente ¡estás enamorado de ella!- _¿enserio?

_-si-_ ¿EHHH!, siento como se me sube la sangre a la cara, Esto no es "amor" esto no es amor ¡No lo aceptare! Solo me preocupo por ella porque es mi amiga y eso…

_-¿cómo sabes que no es amor si antes no lo habías sentido?-_ por eso mismo digo que no lo es

_-si claro, sigue engañándote a ti mismo-_ tu que sabes, solo eres mi conciencia

_-por eso mismo lose, yo soy tu- _Me quede pensando en lo que la cosa fastidiosa me dijo…

-¡hey! ¡Recuerda que escucho tus pensamientos!- Mientras seguía caminando hasta que escuche una canción en una de las salas, me asome un poco y me quede impresionado con lo que vi… Teto estaba cantando muy feliz con todos esos desconocidos… hasta… podría decirse que se ve más feliz ahora… que con nosotros…

.

* * *

.

Normal Pov

.

Mientras tanto, unos hombres vestidos de negro observaban desde el techo del edificio vecino

-el objetivo está en la mira- decía el tipo que tenía los binoculares por un radio

-muy bien, prepárense para eliminarla…- se escuchó la contestación

-está bien

-…

.

* * *

.

Teto's Pov

.

Me la estaba pasando muy bien con ellos, son unos chicos muy agradables y me gusta mucho como se desenvuelven juntos sin problemas…

De repente siento una opresión en el pecho y llevo mi mano a donde se encuentra mi corazón… oh por dios… no otra vez… por favor…

-Teto ¿te sientes bien?- me pregunto Sara preocupada, estaba a punto de decirle que no era nada cuando el estruendo del vidrio al romperse nos alerta y como si estuviera en cámara lenta veo como una bala se aproximaba hacia nosotras, no sé cómo lo hice pero logre empujar a Sara y ahora la bala solo se dirigía a mi…

-¡TETOOO!- y lo último que vi antes de que mi vista se nublara fue a Len correr hacia mi…

…Len…

.

* * *

_.  
_

_Que tal? :D les gusto? lo odiaron? quieren su tiempo de espera de regreso? ((gomen eso no se los puedo regresar u-u))_

_arigatou a los que me comentaron en el capitulo anterior: _

_**tetox31:** aqui esta la conti, espero que te guste ;D  
_

_**KimikoLuna 3115:** omg! gracias por agregarlo a favoritos! me haces muy feliz TTwTT  
_

_**Zelink29-Edwin29:** no te voy a mentir, no se si lo voy a seguir, lo mas seguro es que no u-u lo siento D: pero espero que sigas leyendo este ^^  
_

_**rocio:** me alegra que te guste el fic, y pues no se, no prometo nada pero intentare hacerlos mas rapido  
_

_Arigatou por sus reviews! los quiero y feliz año! ;)  
_

_.  
_

…••_**BlueCat-DeathDestiny••…**_


	8. Capitulo 7

_bueno pues al fin pude acabar con este capitulo :'D tenia un enorme bloqueo y como dije en el two-shot que hice tenia que estudiar para el examen de la uni ((que pase wiii! :D)) a los que están leyendo esto de verdad les agradezco su paciencia y espero que les guste este capitulo :D especialmente a mi shinyuu Tere, mi one-sama ana-chan1996, a Katy no hana, animo amiga! :D __PetiichinaD'muZ, teto-chan131, arigatou por sus reviews :'3_

_Ahhh y para este capitulo estuve escuchando mucho el soundtrack de Tsubasa Chronicles ((mas específicamente la cancion de "A song of storm and fire")) y la de The Scientist de Coldplay *o* por si las quieren poner de ambientación :D _

_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen D':_

_._

* * *

_"Dime tus secretos, y hazme tus preguntas, volvamos al comienzo."_

_"Nadie dijo que era fácil, nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil._

_Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo."_

**The Scientist - Coldplay**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Capítulo 7**__ – Amistad efímera_

.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto Ruko preocupada al ver a la pareja en el piso después de que evitaran la bala

-s… si- susurro Len y se sentó algo adolorido por la caída, Teto solamente asintió aun en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, empezó a temblar a lo que Len preocupado la abrazo

-¡¿Pero qué demonios paso?!- exclamo Sora impresionado

-¿Cómo quieres que sepamos idiota?- dijo Ruko enojada

-Creo que lo mejor será salir de aquí por el momento- propuso Sara –Sora, Hibiki, Matsuda, avisen a los demás- estos iban a protestar pero la mirada de la rubia los detuvo y se fueron como rayo –nee, Teto…- la nombrada la miro y se separó de Len, Sara se agacho y la abrazo fuertemente –arigatou…

-eh?

-a pesar de que nos hubiera impactado a las dos… tú me protegiste…- la abrazo más fuerte –estuviste dispuesta a dar la vida por mi… -se separó de ella y la empezó a zarandear como loca- ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!

-¡oye!- le reclamo el rubio de ojos azules

-lo siento…- los dos voltearon a ver a la de coletas –siento mucho ser tan impulsiva preocupándolos, lo siento…

-no sé de qué demonios hablas Teto- suspiro Sara –lo único que sé es que estamos todos bien, no te aflijas- la miro ahora con una sonrisa

-"es una bipolar"- pensó Len con una gotita de sudor en su sien

-este, si me disculpan quisiera ir a tomar algo de aire- se levantó del suelo

-te acompañare- le dijo el rubio tomándola de la mano

-perdón pero… quisiera ir sola…- se soltó del agarre y se marchó sin darles una última mirada a los rubios quienes solo vieron cómo se marchaba

-esto me da mala espina- susurro Sara

.

* * *

.

Teto caminaba por los largos pasillos de la construcción, no le gustaba mentirles a sus amigos, en especial con los que se sentía identificada y el chico que lentamente se estaba ganando su corazón pero el suceso de hace unos momentos y su pasado la estaban perturbando y no quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban.

-"¿Por qué esto siempre me pasa a mí? ¿Es que acaso tengo algo malo o algo así como una maldición? ¿Todo esto será acaso mi culpa? Si es así yo…"- sus pensamiento fueron bruscamente interrumpidos al haber tropezado con alguien y caído al suelo –auch

-lo siento no me fije- se disculpó un peliblanco con ojos bicolor; su ojo izquierdo era de color azul como el mar mientras que su ojo derecho era verde cual esmeralda, la ayudo a levantarse y rápidamente pudo notar en su rostro un deje de tristeza -¿necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto encontrándose ahora frente a ella

-no es nada, solamente me sentí un poco mal- dijo forzando una leve sonrisa

-bueno entonces por lo menos permíteme invitarte un té helado por haberte chocado- le propuso sonriente

-no lo se

-anda, con este calor es más que necesario uno- rio

-bueno está bien- sonrió levemente y comenzaron a salir del edificio

-por cierto me llamo Piko Utatane- se presentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

.

* * *

.

-¡¿QUE PASO QUE?!- exclamaron Miku, Rin, Kaito, Luka y Neru quienes habían estado preguntando a Len lo que había estado pasando con su enamorada

-Todo fue tan rápido, aun no logro procesarlo bien- suspiro cansado, el cuestionario de sus amigos y lo sucedido hace poco lo dejaron agotado mentalmente, mientras Miku y Kaito se miraron dudosos

-¿en dónde está ella ahora?- pregunto la de cabellos azulados

-no lo sé, salió corriendo y la perdí de vista- se tapó el rostro con sus manos sintiéndose impotente, Kaito apoyo una mano en su hombro

-lo importante es que lograste salvarla

-pero tenemos que encontrarla rápido, no debemos dejarla sola en un momento asi- comento Miku recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Kaito

-ehh? ¿y eso porque?- preguntaron confundidas las rubias y la peli-rosa a lo que Miku suspiro

-por su pasado…

.

* * *

.

-aquí tienes tú te- le dijo sonriente el de ojos bicolor, puso ambos vasos en la mesa y se sentó enfrente de su callada y pensativa acompañante

-gracias- susurro para volver a sus pensamientos

-algo te tiene preocupada- afirmo viéndola con semblante serio a lo que Teto negó frenéticamente

-no es nada

-puedes decirme, no le diré a nadie, soy un buen tipo enserio, si quieres puedes preguntárselo a mi primita Yuki y a mis amigos IA, Yuma y Gumi- dijo tratando de convencerla, la chica de verdad se veía agobiada y según lo que leyó en una revista de psicología reprimir sentimientos y no desahogarse solo traería fatídicos resultados a la persona en cuestión, la pelirroja lo miro -¿estas dispuesta a contarme?- ella suspiro

-solo si estás dispuesto a escuchar…

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto en el Platinum Auditorium tanto como Utaus; nombre con el que bautizaron su grupo por petición de Sora, como Vocaloids estuvieron buscando como locos a su querida amiga, buscaron por unas horas desesperando a todos en especial a cierto rubio quien no dejaba de echarse la culpa de dejarla sola estando ella muy sensible, siguió insultándose a sí mismo hasta que Meiko llego junto a él.

-Len, justo te estaba buscando

-¿Qué sucede Meiko?- el aura depresiva que lo rodeaba se esfumo -¡¿Encontraron a Teto?!- pregunto ilusionado

-no… lo siento- el espíritu del joven se apagó ante esa respuesta –pero alguien llego a verlos a ti y a tu hermana

-¿Quién?- pregunto confundido, Meiko se hizo a un lado dejando ver al niño que hace unos segundos se encontraba tras de ella, era rubio al igual que él, tenía su ojo izquierdo cubierto por vendas mientras que el otro de color dorado rebosaba de felicidad, portaba un traje de marinero azul marino con un sombrerito blanco a juego.

-¿Cómo has estado? Len nii-chan…

.

* * *

.

Teto le había contado todo a Piko sobre lo que había sucedido con sus amigas y su hermano antes de conocer a los Vocaloid, él se quedó pensativo un momento y después suspiro.

-wow, sí que es complicado- dijo mirándola fijamente

-y eso no es todo…

-¿hay más?- pregunto sorprendido e intrigado

-sí- tomo una gran bocanada de aire y suspiro- siempre que algo malo va a pasar… siento como mi corazón se estruja y empieza a doler intensamente... como si…

-como si supieras que algo va a suceder- completo Piko, ahora comprendiendo la preocupación de su nueva amiga

-exacto y con lo que acaba de suceder hace unas horas en el Platinum Auditorium…

-¡¿sucedió algo?!- pregunto exaltado

-pues si- comento extrañada ya que hasta donde sabia Hibiki, Matsuda y Sora fueron a alertar a todos –hubo un extraño suceso mientras practicaba con mis amigos… una bala nos tenía como objetivo al parecer- bajo la mirada con tristeza

-y tuviste ese presentimiento- Teto asintió

-fue tan doloroso que temí que me fuera a dar un paro cardiaco en ese mismo momento pero el temor de perder a algún otro amigo fue aún más fuerte…- de sus ojos comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas

-y ¿ser lo has contado a alguien más?- pregunto mirándola con tristeza, la acababa de conocer hace unas horas pero lo que había vivido la joven que se encontraba frente a él lo hacía tener un fuerte sentimiento de querer protegerla

-solo a Miku, Kaito y a ti- le peliblanco la tomo de los hombros llamando su atención

-tienes que decírselo a los demás- dijo con semblante serio

-pero…

-nada de peros, ellos son tus amigos, tu familia, si no confías en ellos ¿entonces en quién?- Teto lo iba a interrumpir pero él siguió hablando –estoy seguro que no te señalaran ni te culparan por nada, porque tú no eres la culpable de que todo eso este pasando

-pero si yo no soy la culpable entonces ¿Quién lo es?- le cuestiono –lo siento, solo estas tratando de ayudarme y yo te respondo así- agacho la cabeza sintiéndose mal consigo misma, no quería perder a un buen amigo como lo había demostrado ser Piko en cuanto lo conoció

-no te preocupes, yo realmente te admiro- dijo sonriéndole

-eh? ¿y eso porque?

-porque si yo estuviera en tu posición no lo hubiera soportado, eres realmente una persona muy fuerte y por eso te admiro- le sonrió ampliamente, Teto sintió como más lagrimas se rebelaban por sus mejillas, se paró de su asiento y le dio un gran abrazo a Piko.

-gracias, de verdad- él le correspondió el abrazo

-no hay de que- se separaron y él le limpio las mejillas con el dorso de su mano –creo que será mejor irnos, ya pasamos un buen rato fuera y deben estar buscándonos

-¡es verdad!- exclamo asustada a lo que el albino rio

-entonces vamos- salieron del local entre bromas y risas, las cuales ahora genuinas. Llegaron al cruce en el que el semáforo les marcaba en rojo, se detuvieron esperando a que la luz cambiara a verde y cuando lo hizo Teto empezó a sentir esa presión en el pecho que siempre le había traído mal presagio. Piko estaba por cruzar la calle cuando la joven de coletas observo que un auto se acercaba a demasiada velocidad, más de lo que debería al estar el semáforo para peatones en verde, rápidamente con su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo tomo a su amigo del brazo y lo jalo de nuevo hacia la acera, medio segundo después de esto paso un auto fuera de control frente a sus ojos dejando en shock a ambos.

-eso estuvo cerca ¿no crees?- la miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, la pelirroja no le prestó atención, aún seguía paralizada –¿lo sentiste otra vez?- le pregunto a lo que a duras penas le chica asintió ahora mirándolo con temor, con la mirada siguió la de su compañera y lo que observo lo dejo perplejo.

El auto que por poco lo arrollaba se había estampado con un poste medio chueco y este se estaba viniendo encima de ellos.

Teto cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe que quizás esta vez sí acabaría con su vida, la adrenalina estaba al cien, se había dado por vencida pero con lo que no contaba era con la fuerza de voluntad de su amigo. Piko al ver como se aproximaba el objeto hacia ellos observo el asustado rostro de la pelirroja, no dudo más y con gran fuerza la aventó haciéndola chocar con el vidrio del local donde iniciaron una bonita amistad que quizás fue muy corta. Teto observo horrorizada como su amigo era noqueado y semi-aplastado por el poste dejándolo, rogaba ella, inconsciente, no lo soporto más y con un fuerte grito que alarmo a más gente de la que había estado observado la cruel escena termino desmayada.

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Oliver?- pregunto Len viendo a su primo quien iba agarrado de su mano dando pequeños saltitos

-solo quería verlos de nuevo a ti y a Rin nee-chan- contesto haciendo un adorable puchero a lo que Len suspiro derrotado

-¿la tía te mando solo?

-sip, dijo que ustedes cuidarían de mí en lo que ella se iba de viaje por el mundo- contesto con simpleza

-ya me imaginaba algo así haha- ambos llegaron a la sala principal donde todos estaban reunidos –Rin, mira quien está aquí-

-¿eh?- el pequeño se lanzó hacia su prima quien lo atrapo con sorpresa –¡Oli-chan! Hace mucho que no te veía

-lo se Rin nee-chan por eso vine aquí- rio adorablemente a los ojos de los demás a lo que soltaron un sonoro "ooooowww" una joven a la que nadie conocía entro con un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano

-Meiko-san- la aludida volteo

-¿si, que pasa?

-quieren hablar con usted

-está bien- la chica le paso el teléfono y la castaña se alejó un poco de todos atendiendo la llamada

-chicos, les presentamos a nuestro primito Oliver- lo presento Len a lo que todos sonrieron

-ellos son nuestros amigos Miku, Kaito, Neru y Luka- los señalo Rin respectivamente para después soltar una risita picara –aunque aquí falta alguien importante tehee

-¿alguien importante?- pregunto con inocencia

-hehe si, la novia de Len nii-chan, Teto- estallo en carcajadas al ver que los colores se habían subido al rostro de su hermano

-¡n…no es mi…mi novia!- todos empezaron a reír

-oigan, les recuerdo que está desaparecida- reclamo Sora terminando con las risas, una joven de cabellos cortos y verdes acompañada por una pequeña de cabellos oscuros y en coletas llegaron corriendo hacia ellos

-alguien sabe dónde está Piko?- pregunto la de cabello verde la cual se presentó como Gumi

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto hostilmente Matsuda

-es mi primo- dijo la pequeña que portaba el nombre de Yuki con lágrimas en sus ojos, en ese momento Meiko regreso con cara de haber visto un muerto

-¿Qué sucede Meiko?- preguntaron todos preocupados

-y…ya sé dónde están Teto y Piko- dijo con voz temblorosa mientras finas lagrimas comenzaban a caer de su rostro

-¡¿Dónde están?!- exclamo Len desesperado al ver que Meiko había empezado a llorar

-ambos están siendo trasladados al hospital…

Las reacciones de todos fueron gritar y comenzar a llorar aunque todos con la misma cosa en mente, tenían que llegar cuanto antes al hospital al cual le habían indicado a Meiko que se encontraban sus dos compañeros, según la castaña no le dijeron como es que habían sucedido las cosas pero lo que si le informaron fue que uno de ellos se encontraba gravemente herido. Con el corazón en la boca rápidamente salieron y en tomaron prestado una camioneta blanca de la compañía y partieron.

A Len el transcurso del edificio donde se habían encontrado hace unos instantes al hospital se le hizo eterno, sentía como si el aire le faltara, por su mente pasaban todos los buenos momentos que había compartido con la pelirroja y se recriminaba el haber sido tan testarudo por no haber aceptado sus propios sentimientos hacia ella. Un pequeño pensamiento se atravesó por su mente a lo que negó frenéticamente, no, se negaba a que eso pasara, no podía ser cierto, casi todos sus presentimientos resultaban ser equivocados y esperaba que esta vez no fuera la excepción, Teto no podría dejarlos, no podía dejarlo con estos sentimientos que esperaban ser correspondidos.

Al llegar al hospital señalado todos fueron corriendo a recepción y pidieron informes sobre sus amigos, la recepcionista les dijo que ambos estaban en urgencias y que no podían hacer nada más que esperar a que el doctor llegara con un diagnostico final.

Y Len en ese momento rio irónicamente, lo que su corazón menos podía hacer en ese momento era esperar…

.

* * *

.

Teto's pv

.

_Desperté sintiendo todo mi cuerpo entumido, no sabía dónde me encontraba ya que todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro, me arrodille e intente pararme pero una fuerza me lo impedía, me deje caer nuevamente al suelo pensando que quizás mi existencia termino y realmente Piko no me había protegido, quería hacerme creer que fue así, no soportaría que se hubiera hecho daño por mí, el que me ofreció su amistad al instante en que me conoció y me consoló, no, simplemente no, él tenía que estar bien._

_Unas imágenes un tanto borrosas empezaron a aparecer entre el umbral y yo me dedique a lo único que podía en ese momento, observarlas._

_Se encontraban Kaito y Miku platicando alegremente cuando de repente empezaron a arder en llamas, gritaban desesperados porque alguien los ayudara pero aparentemente nadie los había escuchado, me asuste y grite orando porque alguien los rescatara pero fue en vano, empecé a llorar y cerré los ojos, no podía seguir viendo eso, después de unos segundo los abrí lentamente alcanzando a ver una fina nube de humo cubriendo los cuerpos ahora inmóviles de los que fueron mis amigos, solté un desgarrador grito rogando porque todo eso se detuviera y como si mis plegarias fueran negadas una imagen más se presentó frente a ella, esta vez eran los gemelos Kagamine y casi como si supiera lo que iba a pasar negó incontables veces _

_-no por favor ¡no más! ¡A ellos no! Rin… Len…- susurre con voz desesperada al ver como ambos eran golpeados brutalmente y después dejados a su suerte por sus agresores quienes vestían de negro, no puedo soportar quisiera morirme en este momento si es que aún no estoy muerta y si lo estoy, estoy segura que este es el mismísimo infierno._

_Empecé a escuchar unos leves sollozos volví a abrir mis ojos y vi como todos mis amigos; excepto Miku, Kaito, Rin y Len, lloraban frente a mi junto con otras personas que nunca había visto en mi vida, eran dos jóvenes, una de cabello rubio claro y la otra de cabello verde, un joven alto que tenía el cabello de un rosa pálido cubriéndolo un poco con un gorro y dos niños, una niña y un niño, la pequeña lloraba intensamente mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño rubio quien me miraba acusatoriamente._

_-es tu culpa…_

.

* * *

.

Normal pv

.

El doctor finalmente apareció dando por terminada la tortuosa espera.

-¿ustedes son familiares de los pacientes?

-no, pero somos amigos cercanos a ellos- contesto Miku ansiosa

-bueno, ya solo están ustedes les diré- todos contuvieron el aire por unos segundos –la joven en estos momento se encuentra estable- y pareciera que el ritmo cardiaco de la mayoría de los presentes se regulara –pudimos controlarla a tiempo ya que estaba sufriendo un fuerte shock-postraumático

-¿podemos verla ahora?- pregunto Len, quería cerciorarse por sí mismo que estuviera bien

-claro, cuando la revise aún seguía dormida pero en este momento ya debe de haber despertado, se encuentra en la habitación 102

-muchas gracias doctor- dijo Miku y todos se fueron a ver a su amiga dejando en recepción a Meiko, Gumi y Yuki

-¿y Piko doctor?- pregunto con hilo de voz Gumi a lo que el doctor negó

-el joven se encontraba muy mal cuando llego, pudimos salvarlo pero…

-¿pero qué?- pregunto esta vez Meiko temiendo lo peor

-se encuentra en estado de coma- y todo lo que se pudo escuchar fue el fuerte llanto de Yuki

.

* * *

.

Entraron sigilosamente a la habitación observando aliviados como Teto estaba sentada en la cama y con la vista perdida en la ventana.

-¡Teto!- exclamaron Miku y Rin lanzándose a los brazos de su preciada amiga –teníamos miedo que algo malo te hubiera pasado

-no me paso nada a mi…-susurro levemente con la mirada aun ensombrecida, Len, quien estaba más que aliviado, le iba cuestionar cuando sintió un leve tirón de su camisa, bajo su mirada se topó con su primo quien lo miraba interrogante

-ella es la amiga de la que te estaba hablando Rin

-oh ya, tu novia- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando al de ojos azules

-¡n…no!

-oh Teto, no te lo hemos presentado- dijo Rin alejándose de ella y posándose a lado del pequeño –este es nuestro primo Oliver…- Teto lo vio bien esta vez y como un rayo su cara cambio de sombría a una de espanto

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto un joven vestido con unos simples pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera marrón con capucha se paseaba por la desolada calle deteniéndose enfrente de una tienda de electrodomésticos que anunciaba la llegada de unos cantantes que grabarían en el Platinum Auditorium, observo por un rato la noticia hasta que algo en la pantalla capturo verdaderamente su atención, ahí, junto a esas personas que nunca había visto en su vida, se encontraba la pelirroja que por tanto tiempo había estado buscando.

-al fin te encontré…

.

* * *

.

_listo, al fin termine! :'D en recompensa hice este mas largo :3 ((aparte de que me dio un golpe de inspiración así bien genial XD)) y les informo que esta es la mitad del fic :D ya casi todo esta en mi cabecita =w= espero que les haya gustado, no me maten por hacerle eso a Piko! D: hasta llore cuando le hice eso u.u pero nimodo alguien tenia que ser la victima :c_

_Si les gusta LenxTeto :'3 hice un pequeño two-shot que si no lo han leído espero que lo vean y me den su opinión "In the Abyss of my Feelings" __Bueno ya para acabar les digo que tengo una pagina de Len&Teto en facebook :D y espero que se unan n_n'' ahi estoy todo el día haha ((bueno casi todo el día por si quieren mentarme la ma... o algo asi XD)) lo pondré en mi perfil junto con mi twitter donde estaré informado de lo que vaya subiendo aquí o en mi canal de youtube :D_

_ahora si, sin mas que decir, nos leemos a la próxima :D ya saben que un review hace feliz a esta loca escritora sin paga :3 ((y son gratis! XD))_

_._

**___BlueNeko-KasamineH_**

.

_PD: teto-chan131- si lo se, de hecho iba a haber una escena en este capitulo donde Ritsu coqueteara con Len y este al enterarse de que es hombre se traumara pero al final quedo eliminada :c_


End file.
